


Yeet! That’s a strike bitches!

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Series: Saving and raising a spider [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, FUCK endgame, Family, Fluff, Freeform, Humor, Irondad, Multi, Multiverse, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Powerful Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Team as Family, gen-z humor, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Peter yeets the Hulk and everyone is proud/shook.





	Yeet! That’s a strike bitches!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short and kinda shitty. I just had this idea and ran with it. 
> 
> I added this story to my saving and raising a spider series because I wanted to show how resilient Peter is and how the team truly is one big family.  
Canonically Peter can lift 20 - 75 some tons so this worked. Plus I love the Hulk interacting with Peter:)

“Dad, duck!”

Tony dived, angling down towards the cracked sidewalk and narrowly avoided the massive blast sent his way. He flew back up and sent three repulser shots at the giant robot’s face.

“Thanks, underoos.”

Peter saluted as he swung by, releasing more webs in an attempt to trip the latest terror of New York.

Roughly two hours ago, a fifty-foot robot crawled out of the Hudson and had been on a steady path towards avengers tower. The team of heroes met the machine halfway and had been fighting ever since.

“How’s it coming down there, Cap?” Tony maneuvered away from another explosion, Rhodey right behind him. “Any weak points?”

“None that I can see.” The super soldier ground out. Nearly two hours into the fight and they had yet to find some form of weakness. Some chink in the metal armor. “Nat and Bucky are with me; nothing we do is helping.”

Sam swooped down to land beside their team leader. “The glass on the face. It looks see-through,” he spoke into the coms, “maybe that’s a way in.”

“He’s right,” Tony confirmed. “Friday’s scans show that the head is hollow.”

“Okay. Then we need to stay up high, hit the same area until the glass cracks.”

“Uncle Steve. With all due respect, I think I have a better idea. I need everyone on the ground and out of range of the robot thingy.”

“Peter,” Tony landed alongside the rest of the team, concern blooming in his chest, “this better not be one of those pop-culture moves you do before taking out a villain.”

“Just trust me on this. I’ve got a Hulk.” Peter crawled onto a nearby roof that was roughly the same height as the robot about one hundred feet away. They could see the Hulk standing beside him.

“You wha-“

“Be careful, son. Don’t do anything reckless that could get you hurt-“

He was cut off by Peter screaming, “this bitch empty, yeet!” And throwing the Hulk directly into the robot’s head. Glass, chunks of metal, and gears blew out as the green rage monster decimated its insides. With its internal wiring completely ruined, the deadly machine crashed to the ground.

“That’s a strike bitches!” Peter, whooped, giving his green teammate a high five as they approached the rest of the team. “Good job, big green.”

The Hulk pumped his fists excitedly and congratulated one of his favorite teammates. “Baby Avenger smart. Baby Avenger win.”

“I’m fifteen!”

“Baby!”

“So,” Peter crossed his arms calmly and surveyed the damage, “are we good to go home?” He finally took in the shell shocked looks of his family. “What? Is there something on my mask?”

*************************

“He yeeted me? What’s a yeet?”

Tony was trying to get Bruce to understand that Peter threw him at a giant robot while screaming some gen-z lingo only teenagers understood. So far, it wasn’t working.

“He threw you at a robot.” Rhodey clarified, joining his team - except for Peter, who went to bed right after dinner - in the lounge.

“Oh.” Bruce’s eyebrows scrunched up for a minute before he continued. “No wonder the other guy was so happy. He loves Peter.”

“Told you, the kid would be fine.” Clint playfully punched the billionaire’s shoulder, careful not to spill his coffee. “He’s a certified badass.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I know, bird-brain. I just wasn’t sure if he was ready to get back out after that… you know. The whole Doc Oc incident.” He sighed heavily. “I know Peter can handle himself. But that doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

“I know, Tones. But we’ll always have his back.”

He smiled against his mug. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t be updating or writing much the next few months since I need to focus of school. But I am going to continue/finish my Stranger things au, both my series and my collaborative work. I promise!


End file.
